Quella volta che mi reincarnai in un nuovo mondo
by Xander1996
Summary: Un progetto assurdo partorito da una mente altrettanto assurda. Che cosa potrebbe mai accadere se un umano dal nostro mondo dovesse essere reincarnato nel mondo di DxD, con il grande saggio di Rimuru di That Time I got Reincarnated as A Slime. Il potere del mio personaggio OC saranno un mix tra quello del grande saggio e il potere del Gamer. Ma non sarà facile per il nostro eroe.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mi ricordo ancora di quel giorno come se fosse accaduto tutto quel Chaos proprio ieri...

**[Flashback]**

_Era una tipica giornata estiva, a pochi giorni di distanza da un nuovo anno scolastico..._

_Sebbene io avessi già terminato i miei anni scolastici, con la mente mi divertivo a ricordare quelle frenetiche giornate sui banchi di scuola..._

_Mentre stavo pensando ai fatti miei, non mi accorsi che un varco interdimensionale stava letteralmente divorando la mia stanza dal soffitto..._

_Quando me ne accorsi, era ormai troppo tardi, di me, e di ogni cosa non c'era più alcuna traccia..._

_**Il giorno successivo**_

_Oh la mia povera testa... che confusione che sto provando in questo momento..._

_Dove sono? L'ultima cosa che ricordo é che stavo ciondolando nella mia stanza... Oww..._

**[Fine Flashback]**

Un problema serio era sorto.

Ero su una collina, in un paesaggio che ricordava vagamente i paesaggi tipici giapponesi...

: Come sono arrivato in questo posto? Non conosco nemmeno la lingua locale, questo é davvero un problema...

**[Risponderó alla tua domanda. Ti trovi in Giappone, come puoi notare dal paesaggio, soltanto che questo Giappone non si trova nella tua dimensione di origine.]**

...Chi saresti tu? Come mai avverto questa voce nella mia mente?

**[Risposta: Sono il grande saggio, il potere che tu conosci appartenere a Rimuru. Posso comunicare con te poiché sono stato sigillato nel tuo corpo durante il tuo passaggio in questa dimensione.]**

: Ho davvero tutta la fortuna del mondo eh??

Beh, ormai non posso farci nulla con questo mio fato, non mi rimane altro da fare se non cercare una città abitata.

Prima però potresti fare qualcosa per la mia incapacità nelle lingue straniere?

[**Affermativo. Data la tua richiesta, le aree linguistiche del tuo cervello sono state rafforzate, creando l'abilità (Comprensione Universale delle lingue umane). Per una comprensione maggiore delle lingue é comunque richiesto uno studio approfondito. Ricordati di leggere i libri adeguati]**

Prima di proseguire il cammino, puoi per caso analizzare i residui d'energia che si trovano nell'atmosfera? In tal modo possiamo capire in quale dimensione siamo capitati

**[Affermativo. Analisi dell'energia residua...**

**Analisi completata. Nell'atmosfera si possono trovare residui magici di natura luminosa e di natura oscura. Inoltre ci sono umani dall'elevato potere spirituale nelle vicinanze, tali energie sembrano provenire da oggetti sigillati nelle anime di tali individui. Sarà necessario prestare molta cautela. In base alla richiesta, l'abilità (Percezione Magica) é stata creata. Si sconsiglia un uso prolungato fino al momento in cui questo vessillo non diverrà molto più potente, dati eventuali shock.]**

Dannazione, proprio in questa dimensione dovevamo capitare?

... Le mie prossime settimane saranno un'inferno.

_Esattamente come avevo pronunciato, indubbiamente le prossime settimane sarebbero state infernali, in quanto questa é la dimensione dove angeli, diavoli, yokai, angeli caduti e altrettante altre figure mitologiche e folkloristiche si danno battaglia, il mondo di Highschool DxD._

**Nella città di Kuoh**

_In una stanza molto lussuosa, all'interno di un vecchio edificio adiacente alla scuola più lussuosa della città..._

**Akeno: **Rias, dalla tua faccia direi che hai trovato un candidato per il nostro gruppo... Dal rossore delle tue guancie potrei dire che si tratta di un maschio, ti piace di già? Hahaha

**Rias: **Akeno!? Smettila immediatamente.

Comunque sia, si, si tratta di un maschio, un ragazzo che frequenterà la nostra scuola a breve. Secondo Koneko, potrebbe attualmente possedere un Sacred Gear.

_In un angolo della stanza, sul divano intanto Koneko sta divorando qualche snack, come sua abitudine preferita, quando tutto ad un tratto si accorge di qualcosa di strano..._

**Koneko:** R-Riaas... che cos'é questo potere magico??

_Rias ed Akeno si accorgono che Koneko ha ragione e che indubbiamente c'é qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di inspiegabile che sta accadendo.. _

**Rias: **Qualcuno ci sta osservando da molto lontano, proprio come ha detto Koneko, ha uno strano potere magico, la sua traccia non sembra appartenere a nessuna razza a noi conosciuta, che cosa strana...Chissà qual'è la sua intenzione?

Comunque sia dobbiamo prepararci nel caso questa entità si avvicini al nostro gruppo... Akeno avverti subito Sona.

**Akeno:** Subito, Presidentessa.

Credi di dover scomodare anche tuo fratello per essere più sicuri che non accada nulla?

**Rias: **No, anche se sono sorella di un Re, non posso scomodarlo per ogni minimo problema abbiamo sul nostro territorio. Assicuriamoci prima della sua pericolosità, poi potremmo pensare a come agire...

**Koneko: **Presidentessa, dobbiamo avvertire anche Kiba di ogni sviluppo...

**Rias:**Esattamente, con questo dichiaro terminata questa giornata, dobbiamo prepararci a domani, dato che inizia il prossimo anno scolastico..

_Loro 3, e Kiba sono membri di un gruppo molto speciale nella scuola prestigiosa di Kuoh, il club dell'occulto. Ogni membro é attualmente un diavolo, servi fedeli di Rias Gremory, principessa di un clan del regno infernale._

_Souna Shitori, aka Sona Sitri é una amica di Rias, e presidentessa del corpo studentesco, inoltre proviene da un'altro clan infernale, ma ovviamente per coprire la sua esistenza, nella scuola usa il suo allias, Souna. _

**Sulla collina**

**[Utente, devo avvertirti che un gruppo di persone con superpoteri ci ha individuati durante la ricerca, attendo nuove indicazioni.]**

Cazzo no, é ancora presto per rivelare la nostra esistenza, puoi per caso bloccare l'emissione dei residui energetici da questo mio corpo?

**[Affermativo: Data la richiesta dell'utente, l'abilità (Soppressione Magica) é stata creata. Inizializzazione sopressione magica. Soppressione magica completata. Il corpo dell'utente non emette più all'esterno residui individuabili.]**

Perfetto, grazie grande saggio, mi hai salvato la vita. Se gli angeli caduti dovessero individuarmi mi troverei davvero in una situazione pessima.

Penso sia arrivato il momento di avvicinarci alla città, che se non erro si tratta di Kuoh...

_??? e il grande saggio si avviarono verso la città, chiudendo questa lunga ed estenuante giornata. Nella giornata successiva incomincerà il primo anno scolastico, quindi inizierà il Chaos più totale. _

_La prima giornata di questa fantomatica avventura é terminata, chissà quale fato attenderà il nostro eroe?_

**Spero che questo prologo vi sia piaciuto.**

**Ah giusto il disclaimer.**

**Highschool DxD non appartiene a me, appartiene al suo autore e alle case d'animazione che lo hanno creato.**

**Soltanto questa storia e queste idee mi appartengono.**

**Utilizzo soltanto la storia canonica come ispirazione per portare le mie idee, a scopo ricreativo. Non intendo guadagnare nulla con il mio lavoro. **


	2. Intermezzo

Prima di pubblicare il primo capitolo, a cui lavoreró nei prossimi giorni, volevo chiedervi se avete qualche idea interessante da condividere. Se possibile vorrei poter implementare degli scenari creati anche sa voi lettori, se vi interessa. Commentate nella sezione info.

A presto


	3. Capitolo 1

_Questa é la seconda giornata nel nuovo mondo; oggi inizieranno gli eventi che avranno un impatto nella storia. Tuttavia per il nostro eroe sorge un nuovo problema._

_*Ora che mi ricordo, non sono iscritto in quella scuola, ergo come potrei mai intromettermi nei prossimi eventi????_

_Diamine...*_

**_[Utente, non disperarti. Anche se non sei iscritto in quell'istituto, questo non significa che non potrai intervenire in suddetti eventi, tuttavia consiglio personalmente di prendere la situazione con molta calma e alla larga. Ogni elemento in gioco può causare danni alla nostra persona]_**

"Ottimi consigli, si, credo che sia questo il giusto modo di agire in questa situazione..."

_Non avendo altre possibilità, il nostro eroe si dirige all'alba verso la libreria della città per apprendere nuove informazioni_

**Nel frattempo**

_Il secondo centro focale della storia, il vero protagonista, Issei, si prepara al suo primo giorno di scuola, innanzitutto spegnendo la sua sveglia moe preferita, facendo la sua colazione e salutando la sua famiglia, per poi incamminarsi verso la scuola. _

**Issei: **"Finalmente incomincia il mio primo giorno di scuola, potró finalmente assaporare la vista delle ragazze più eccitanti della città!"

_E così il nostro __pervertito preferito si avvia alla sua prima giornata d'inferno..._

_La prima campanella della giornata risuona nella scuola..._

**Insegnante Random:** "Classe, prima di fare l'appello vi presento il vostro nuovo compagno di classe, che si é appena trasferito, fatti avanti su"

**Issei: **"Piac-ere di conoscervi, il mio nome é Issei Kyodou"

_Nel sottofondo si sentono vari mormorii, molte ragazze si chiedono mentalmente come sia questo nuovo compagno, mentre Akeno lo osserva e mentalmente pensa che potrebbe essere questo tipo colui che Rias aveva accennato il giorno prima_

_"Spero non sia come gli altri 2 pervertiti che abbiamo in classe"_

_"Magari é un gentiluomo come Kiba ahhhn"_

_"Spero che apprenda da Kiba ad essere uomo"_

_"Un'altro bel ragazzo, ma che abbiamo fatto di male!?"_

_L'ultima voce appartiene a uno dei duedue ragazzi conosciuti come il duo perverso, poichè il loro comportamento é veramente incorreggibile e spiano continuamente le ragazze dell'istituto. Loro due non sono troppo felici del fatto che il nuovo arrivato sia un maschio, tuttavia..._

**Issei: "**Ho una sola cosa da dire, nei prossimi anni intendo diventare il re di un harem composto da belle ragazze, e amo le tette, spero di andare d'accordo con voi!!"

_Indubbiamente, il duo perverso si é ricreduto a riguardo dei loro pensieri, mentre il resto della classe rimane totalmente basita dalla situazione assurda che si é creata..._

**Insegnante Random:** "Ehm...ottimo sogno...suppongo... (È proprio un idiota)

Siediti nel posto accanto a quella finestra... Ora possiamo continuare con l'appello..."

_Akeno nel frattempo cercava di non ridere alle parole del ragazzo, in quanto lei pensa che sia un obbiettivo un po' buffo..._

_Le lezioni proseguirono senza alcun intoppo..._

**Nella biblioteca pubblica**

_Nello stesso momento in cui Issei inizia la sua prima lezione di scuola, il nostro eroe ha trovato la suddetta biblioteca, fortunatamente per egli é una biblioteca pubblica che non richiede riconoscimenti all'ingresso e nessun costo, seppur gli ospiti debbano rispettare il luogo e i __libri...stranamente il luogo é deserto, se non per la bibliotecaria..._

**Bigliotecaria: **"Benvenuto nella biblioteca, che cosa cerchi un particolare?"

_Mmmh, Grande Saggio, cosa consigli di cercare in particolare?*_

**_[Risposta: Consiglio di cercare libri che parlano degli avvenimenti storici e della vita pubblica in questo luogo, sono molto importanti per non sembrare del tutto estranei. Consiglio anche libri sulle lingue._**

**_Utente, avverto uno strano potere nella libreria, apparentemente esiste una sezione privata protetta da una barriera di natura magica. Attendo nuove istruzioni.]_**

_*Mmh, una sezione privata dici? Capisco, suppongo che persino i diavoli abbiano bisogno di una sezione dove studiare la magia in questa città.*_

"Cerco libri sulla storia, cultura generale e libri sulle lingue, grazie mille"

**Bibliotecaria: **"Puoi trovare i libri che cerchi al primo piano, le scale si trovano in fondo alla libreria"

_Dirigendomi verso le scale scorgo una barriera magica, grazie alla percezione. Mentalmente mi appunto di visitarla dopo aver finito la mia lettura... _

_Dopo un'ora, avendo finito di leggere i libri,__ deciso di dirigermi verso la barriera che avevo notato precedentemente..._

_*Grande Saggio, conosci un modo di aprire questa barriera e in caso mi puoi spiegare se tale barriera possiede dei segreti? *_

**_[Utente, apparentemente questa sezione possiede un allarme magico, collegato alla barriera. In base alla richiesta l'abilità (Disarmo Trappole Magiche) é stata creata. Tempo necessario a disattivare la trappola: 1 ora.] _**

_*Diamine, 1 ora é un periodo estremamente lungo. Beh, non ho nulla da fare, e questa sezione mi interessa particolarmente...tsk...ah, sono curioso a riguardo di un dettaglio. Grande Saggio, tu eri il partner di Rimuru, ergo dovresti aver accumulato qualche abilità dal tuo precedente utente, mi sbaglio? *_

_Risposta: Un evento catastrofico mi ha separato dal precedente utente, Rimuru. Non possiedo nessuna abilità del precedente utente, tuttavia, possiedo il tratto genetico del suo corpo disponibile. Desideri trasformare il tuo corpo in quello di uno Slime?]_

_*Se potró avere comunque fattezze umane, esattamente come lui in precedenza, non vedo alcun problema in questo fatto*_

**_[Come desideri. Da questo momento il tuo corpo avrà i tratti genetici di uno Slime, avrai a disposizione anche Predazione]_**

_Sento il mio corpo mutare, mi sento molto leggero...sebbene la mia forma non é cambiata affatto in quanto ho mantenuto una forma umana.._

_*Che strana sensazione essere uno Slime, non immaginavo ci fosse una tale differenza. Ora capisco come si sentiva Rimuru nel suo corpo...*_

**Dopo un'ora, in un'altro luogo**

_La barriera sulla sezione privata é finalmente caduta, tuttavia la barriera possedeva un secondo allarme silenzioso, che è stato attivato..._

_In un laboratorio negli inferi..._

"Qualcuno é entrato nella sezione privata della biglioteca, mmmmh... Interessante. Dovrò andare a visitare questo ospite inatteso.."

_Dopo aver parlato tra se e se, l'essere sconosciuto utilizza un cerchio magico per dirigersi alla biblioteca..._

**Nello stesso istante, alla biblioteca**

_La barriera é stata disattivata... Dietro ad una porta subito dopo tale ostacolo si nasconde una scala che porta al sotterraneo della biblioteca..._

_Appena arrivato su questo livello sotterraneo, il nostro eroe resta meravigliato alla scena che gli si prospetta di fronte a se..._

_(Per capire la situazione, immaginate una biblioteca simile al film "The Librarian")_

_*Una biblioteca immensa, piena di libri antichi e artefatti... Com'é possibile!?_

_In piena vista degli umani poi!?*_

**_[Risposta: Ogni libro contenuto in questo luogo possiede conoscenze sulla magia, avverto il potere dei libri nonostante non ci troviamo di fronte ad essi. Inoltre gli oggetti in questa sala sembrano possedere capacità magiche._**

**_Attenzione utente, apparentemente qualcuno sta cercando di teletrasportarsi in questo luogo._**

**_Dal suo potere magico posso dire che non puoi affrontare in alcun modo questo avversario. Presta molta attenzione...]_**

_Subito dopo esser entrato in questo luogo, un essere completa il teletrasporto che aveva attivato dal suo laboratorio all'inferno... _

"Un umano, nella biblioteca nascosta?

Sei riuscito inoltre a superare la barriera, quindi non sei un semplice umano. Piacere di conoscerti, il mio nome é..."

**Il primo capitolo termina con molta suspance, lo ammetto hehehe**

**Ho modificato leggermente lo stile di scrittura, mi sono inoltre letto molte cose a riguardo della novel, quindi spero di migliorare la mia opera un po' alla volta.**

**Siccome é strano per un personaggio parlare ad altra voce, ogni discorso con * é un dialogo mentale.**

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD appartiene al suo autore, non intendo ricavare nessun introito da questa fanfiction. **


	4. Capitolo 2

**Prima di cominciare con il capitolo, voglio scusarmi per la mia assenza in questo lungo periodo.**

**Ho avuto il blocco dello scrittore e non capivo piu' che direzione dovesse prendere la storia.**

"Un umano, nella biblioteca nascosta? Sei riuscito inoltre a superare la barriera, quindi non sei un semplice umano. Piacere di conoscerti, il mio nome è….."

_Questo essere aveva un'aria seria attorno a se, come se fosse uno studioso o qualcosa di similare…._

"Il mio nome è Ajuka Belzeebub, anche se dubito tu abbia sentito parlare di me. Se ti trovi in questa sezione della biblioteca è perché la tua curiosità ti ha spinto a cercarne i suoi segreti…Ammetto che sebbene sia un luogo nascosto, non è esattamente segreto in quanto posizionato dentro un luogo pubblico, dove pure gli umani hanno accesso….  
Tornando a noi, chi sei?"

_Il diavolo chiese, con impazienza, a quello che potrebbe sembrare un umano.._

_("Grande Saggio, prima di rispondergli, cosa mi consigli di fare?")_

_**["Devi prestare molta attenzione, avverto che il suo potere è estremamente elevato e soprattutto, questa situazione ti consiglio di agire con prudenza e di non irritarlo, in quanto elemento sconosciuto]**_

_Dopo aver conferito con il Grande Saggio, il nostro eroe si appresta a rispondere alle domande dell'estraneo…_

"Sono umano, ma non esattamente. Non possiedo un nome, e non intendo possederne uno. Se desideri chiamarmi in qualche modo, per te sono X."

_Il diavolo fece uno sguardo strano verso l'apparentemente umano…_

"Questo luogo non è per te, è un luogo che ho creato personalmente per riunioni d'emergenza e studio del sovrannaturale….Non importa come tu sia arrivato qui, devi andartene immediatamente, non prima di averti privato dei ricordi di questo luogo"

_Ajuka si mise a meditare per lanciare una magia, come aveva fatto capire dalle particelle magiche emesse nell'aria_

_("Grande Saggio, non desidero perdere i ricordi di questo luogo proprio ora che l'ho trovato,percui dobbiamo inventarci qualcosa")_

_**["Non preoccuparti, proteggerò la tua mente dalla magia, tuttavia dovrai fare finta che abbia avuto effetto, cosicchè non crei sospetti"]**_

_("Va bene, farò come dici tu. Spero che funzioni.")_

_Ajuka finì la sua meditazione e lanciò la magia per cancellare la memoria verso l'ospite indesiderato…_

"Dove mi trovo, che cosa stavo facendo oggi?"

_L'ospite indesiderato perse la memoria relativa a quella giornata, o cosi sembrò…._

"Ti trovi nella biblioteca nella città di Kuoh in una sezione in cui non dovresti essere, percui seguimi che ti porto all'ingresso…."

_I due si avviarono all'ingresso della biblioteca…_

"Ora io devo andarmene, vedi di non capitare piu' per quella sezione..."

_Dopo queste parole Ajuka girò l'angolo e scomparse,almeno per questa giornata.._

_("C'è mancato poco, avremmo perso un'opportunità preziosa se avessimo perso questi ricordi…Dobbiamo fare piu' attenzione la prossima volta che curiosiamo in questi luoghi nascosti")_

_**["Quello che dici è corretto, ti avvertirò in futuro per quanto riguardano sigilli magici legati ai diavoli..."]**_

_Dopo aver perso tempo tentando di entrare nella sezione segreta nella biblioteca il nostro eroe si incammina per trovare un hotel disponibile nella zona….Nel frattempo, nella scuola di Kuoh_

_All'interno dell'edificio antico subito dopo la scuola_

_Rias chiede cortesemente a Koneko…_

"Koneko, per caso ci sono stati aggiornamenti sulla situazione dei portatori di Sacred Gear nella città?"

_Koneko, disattenta, risponde in maniera distaccata, non di sua norma….._

"Sacred Gear? No, non ho avvertito piu' nulla di recente, eccetto quel nuovo arrivato che conosciamo tutti per la sua infamia..!"

_Rias guardò con occhio critico Koneko, che dimostrava una condizione mentale dissimile dalla sua norma_

"Koneko, va tutto bene?"

_Koneko rimase un attimo in silenzio,mentre pensava ad una risposta, poi infine rispose_

"Rias, quei tre ragazzi hanno provato a guardarci mentre ci cambiavamo negli spogliatoi per l'ora di PE, inizio ad averne abbastanza di restare con le mani in mano e non intervenire direttamente…."

_Rias capi' immediatamente quale fosse il problema a quelle parole di Koneko…_

"Koneko, evitiamo inutili spargimenti di sangue, potresti farne presente al consiglio lo sai?"

_A quel punto arrivò Akeno con il the…._

"Ragazze ho preparato un the, prendetene un po' e rilassatevi, che siete tese..."

_Rias e Koneko risposero ad Akeno_

"Grazie Akeno, ci voleva proprio un the in questo momento..."

_Akeno disse a Koneko_

"Koneko non preoccuparti, insieme al consiglio troverò una punizione adeguata al loro comportamento"

_In quel momento, mentre le ragazze stavano parlando, apparse dal nulla Ajuka Beelzebub…._

"Scusate la mia presenza inattesa, qualcuno è entrato nella nostra sezione della biblioteca, desideravo farvelo sapere, dato che siete tu e Sona a comandare in questa città"

_Rias diventò molto nervosa a questa affermazione_

"Com'è possibile, quella zona della biblioteca è nascosta all'occhio umano e richiede la magia per poter entrarci. Chi è stato? Non è stata Sona, perché abbiamo accordato che ci saremmo avvertite a vicenda se avessimo utilizzato quella stanza…."

_Ajuka capii' immediatamente la gravità della situazione e si mise a spiegare la situazione_

"No, non è stato nessun diavolo ad entrarci, ma piuttosto uno strano umano..."

_Rias si mise sull'attenti a quella affermazione_

"Un umano eh? Abbiamo avvertito qualche giorno fa il potere di un essere nel nostro territorio, ma non siamo ancora riuscite a trovarne traccie, non si sa come fa ma non emette traccie magiche visibili..."

_Ajuka si siede su una sedia per bere una tazza di the, nel mentre continua la sua spiegazione_

"Non ho avvertito grandi poteri da quell'essere, inoltre è stato disattento nell'entrare in quella sezione, per di piu' lo ha fatto per curiosare, non conosceva dei segreti celati dalla stanza…"

_Rias si rilassò immediatamente_

"Così' hai cancellato i suoi ricordi di quella giornata relativi alla stanza?"

"Esatto, è proprio così", rispose Ajuka

"Non c'è da preoccuparsi dunque", disse Rias

"No, non ci proverà di nuovo in maniera cosi' semplice almeno", rassicurò Ajuka a Rias

"Bene allora, spero non ci riprovi proprio, è difficile mantenere la pace all'interno di questa città e i ficcanaso sono gli ultimi problemi che dovremmo avere….!", esclamò Rias

_La situazione dopo quella discussione si calmò, e calò la notte per ogni personaggio di questa singolarità_

_Nella stanza di un hotel_

"E' già calata la notte, e conosciamo ben poco di questa città!", esclamò il nostro eroe

_**["Domani consiglio di perlustrare la città alla ricerca di nuovi obbiettivi"]**_

"Ben detto...inizio ad annoiarmi in questa città, eccetto poche locazioni, è una città molto tranquilla..Forse dovrei provare ad iscrivermi a quella scuola superiore, forse cosi' mi annoierei di meno..."

_**["Devi prestare molta attenzione a quel luogo, è dove si trova un'alta concentrazione magica."]**_

"Mmh, interessante….beh, è meglio che vada a dormire ora..."

_Questo instante decreta la fine della giornata per i nostri personaggi…._


	5. Capitolo 3

**Benvenuti nel terzo capitolo della mia storia, ammetto che non scrivo capitoli molto lunghi, non sono uno scrittore, lo faccio principalmente per desiderio e per noia. Detto questo, spero abbiate passato delle buone feste.**

_Alla mattina del giorno successivo_

"Bene è finalmente mattina", disse il nostro eroe

_**["Si, è arrivato il momento di perlustrare la città, come avevi prefissato ieri"]**_

"Esattamente, penso che farò una visita alla cosiddetta scuola"

_**["Ottima idea per smuovere le acque, ma presta attenzione, coloro che possiedono poteri possono oltrepassare uno scudo creato per nascondersi allo sguardo indiscreto..."]**_

_Il nostro eroe si avvia verso l'istituto misto di Kuoh,nonostante il pericolo che potrebbe correre;per strada si scontra con Issei, il ragazzo piu' pervertito dell'istituto_

"Guarda un po' dove vai, chiunque tu sia", disse il nostro eroe

"Oh scusami, ho proprio la testa tra le nuvole oggi. Non mi sono presentato, mi chiamo Issei, piacere di conoscerti", disse Issei con molta foga

"Il piacere è tutto mio, puoi chiamarmi X. Non stai per caso facendo tardi per scuola?", disse X con tono provocativo

"Oh no, hai ragione, se faccio tardi verrò sgridato…..però ripendandoci passerei il tempo in punizione con delle belle ragazze….No, devo arrivare in tempo, è meglio", disse Issei tra se e se

"Grazie di avermi avvisato, ora vado. Tu dove sei diretto?", chiese Issei

"Sono diretto alla tua scuola, vorrei parlare con la direzione.", disse l'eroe

_I due presi dalla foga si incamminarono per raggiungere l'istituto scolastico_

_All'ingresso_

"Ora non mi resta che attendere un po' rilasciando il mio potere, non è forse cosi'?"

_**["Si, è sufficiente che tu faccia questo per ottenere l'attenzione dei poteri interni"]**_

_In quello stesso instante, all'interno dell'istituto …._

"Rias, senti questo potere misterioso all'ingresso della scuola anche tu?", chiese Koneko

"Si Koneko, lo avverto, dovremo andare a vedere di che si tratta, ma è meglio che sia Sona a interessarsene", disse Rias a Koneko

"Molto saggio da parte tua non intrometterti, pur se tu vorresti farlo ugualmente", disse Akeno da lontano nella stanza

"Che devo dire Akeno, credo che Sona faccia un lavoro migliore per quanto riguarda gli eventuali ospiti dell'istituto. Comunque, non dobbiamo sottovalutare la eventuale minaccia.", disse Rias, mormorando…

_All'Esterno dell'istituto_

"Sona, sei sicura provenisse da questa parte quel potere?", disse Tsubaki

"Si, ne sono certa. Vicino ai cancelli, vediamo di chi si tratta!", disse Sona ad alta voce

Le due ragazze proseguirono il loro cammino fino ad arrivare all'ingresso dell'istituto. All'ingresso, un ragazzo vestito molto decentemente, con uno smoking le stava aspettando. Non si aspettavano tanto lusso da quello che si prevedeva essere un umano…

"Buongiorno, sei tu ad aver emesso quel potere che abbiamo sentito dunque?"

"Si, sono proprio io. Dopotutto, vedete qualcun'altro nei paraggi? Direi proprio di no"

"Bene, ci presentiamo, io sono Sona Shitori, e lei è Tsubaki. Per quale motivo sei venuto al nostro istituto?"

"Volevo iscrivermi alla vostra scuola, se non avete nulla in contrario"

[Si, è la scelta migliore da prendere. Iscriversi alla scuola ti permetterebbe di assistere ad ogni evento sovrannaturale della zona]

"Iscriverti all'istituto dici? Mmmmh, dovremo parlarne con la direzione, ma non penso ci possano essere problemi, a meno che non hai motivi oscuri…."

"No, mi voglio solo iscrivere all'istituto, nulla in contrario vero?"

"Come ho detto, ne riparleremo all'interno dell'istituto…Ora puoi anche andartene"

"Come volete, mi dileguo, avrete mie notizie a breve. Vi lascio un numero di telefono per ricontattarmi"

"Va bene, grazie ed arrivederci..."

Il ragazzo si allontanò dall'istituto…..nel mentre le due ragazze stavano pensando alla loro conversazione con il ragazzo misterioso, se avesse doppie motivazioni dietro alla sua richiesta.

_All'interno dell'Istituto_

"Allora Sona, che cosa voleva quel ragazzo?", disse Rias

"Non ci crederai, voleva iscriversi all'istituto…..Dovremmo parlarne con la direzione, comunque non credo ci fossero problemi con la sua richiesta", disse Sona

"Eppure quel ragazzo non era del tutto normale, ha dei poteri nascosti, sicura che non ce ne pentiremo a farlo iscrivere da noi?"

"No, e anche se fosse possiamo sempre usare i nostri famigli per osservare ogni suo passo dentro e fuori l'istituto..non credi anche te?", disse Sona

"Hai ragione, e se ha dei poteri nascosti potremmo sempre reclutarlo tra di noi….", disse Rias convinta delle sue parole

"Facciamo comunque attenzione, potrebbe risultare pericoloso..."

_Nel mentre_

"Quindi, avete pensato alla mia richiesta?", disse il nostro eroe al telefono

"Si, abbiamo deciso di permetterti di iscriverti all'istituto. Dovrai andare ad un certo negozio a comprare la divisa della scuola e i libri necessari, comunque, sei iscritto all'istituto. Fatti trovare domani qui a scuola miraccomando.", disse Sona al telefono

"Va bene, grazie del pensiero. Ci vediamo domani a scuola, demone della famiglia Sitri"

"Cosa hai detto?!"

"Mi hai sentito bene, so chi sei. Ne riparliamo domani comunque.", disse il nostro eroe, convinto delle sue parole

"Rias, abbiamo un problema. Quel ragazzo conosce chi siamo"

"Chissà come avrà fatto a capirlo. Forse perché io non ho nascosto il mio cognome"

"Molto probabilmente è andata così"

_Lontano dall'istituto_

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta, domani ci infiltreremo nella loro scuola, alla caccia di eventi paranormali….."

[Si, è la soluzione migliore per tenere d'occhio gli eventi che succedono in città. Ti consiglio di non rivelare subito della tua vera natura, non si sa mai….]

"Hai ragione, vedrò di fare attenzione. Ora dobbiamo andare a comprare le cose necessarie per la scuola. Chissà come faremo, siamo senza soldi, non ci avevo pensato a questa eventualità….!"

[Qualcosa ci inventeremo, non disperarti. Possiamo sempre combattere il crimine nel frattempo, e i criminali possono avere con se denaro che possiamo ottenere senza sforzi]

"Hai ragione, possiamo andare a combattere il crimine, data la nostra natura di Slime, siamo immuni alle armi da taglio e i proiettili ci passano attraverso senza infliggerci danno..."

[Esattamente, per questo ora andremo a cercare criminali e a sgominarli]

"Chissà in che zona della città si trovino però. Dovremmo cercare molto attentamente e a lungo, non sarà esattamente facile, ma neanche troppo complesso, una via di mezzo. Direi di andare a cercare criminali prima di cena, così da avere anche i soldi per del cibo eventualmente."

[Ottima idea, anche se come Slime, puoi mangiare qualsiasi cosa e rigenerarti, quindi anche spazzatura, anche se non è ottimale]

Prima di cena, i due si incamminarono per gli angoli oscuri della città, alla ricerca di criminali, quando tutto ad un tratto trovarono due uomini in un vicolo…..

"Domani assaliremo quella banca, abbiamo tutto il materiale dunque?"

"Si, in teoria non ci manca nulla!"

I due non si accorsero della presenza di un'altro individuo nel vicolo….

"Hai sentito, quei due complottano una rapina in una banca. Che facciamo?"

[Ho due consigli da darti. 1: Puoi prendere le sembianze di uno dei due ladri e rubare i soldi domani.

2: Li puoi stendere ora e assorbire la memoria dei due insieme a quello che possiedono.

Ti consiglierei la seconda opzione poiché la prima è molto piu' complessa e lunga]

"Stendiamoli allora!"

Il nostro eroe si mise in posizione e attaccò i due alle spalle, prendendoli di sorpresa. I due, non riuscirono ad agire e svennerò. Il nostro eroe si mise a cercare nelle loro tasche e trovò circa 10000

Yen, un giusto compenso per quell'avventura. Poi decise di assorbire la loro memoria, in modo da renderli inefficaci e impedirgli di rapinare la banca….

[In base alla memoria che abbiamo assorbito, loro due fanno parte della mafia locale. Il loro gruppo domani farà la rapina alla banca della città. Percui ti consiglio di prendere le sembianze di uno dei due e andare alla rapina. Così potremmo impedire spargimenti di sangue. La rapina sarà proprio alla fine della scuola, percui dovrai volare per raggiungere il luogo. Tutto sommato non ci è andata male la nostra ricerca]

"Hai ragione, domani sarà una lunghissima giornata, percui direi di dirigerci in Hotel e riposarci, da domani inizia una vita totalmente diversa per noi"

I due, dopo quell'assalto si dirigero verso l'Hotel piu' economico della città, grazie alle memorie dei due rapinatori avevano ottenuto informazioni a riguardo dell'intera città. Si dirigero dunque verso un luogo conosciuto dalla mafia e che costa relativamente poco….

I due decisero che la loro giornata fosse giunta al termine…..


	6. Intermezzo 2

Scrivo questo intermezzo per dirvi che non scriverò la mia storia o le mie storie con continuità relativa, percui dovrete pazientare parecchio per i capitoli. Comunque, quando ho voglia e ispirazione, scriverò qualcosa e spero che vi piaccia il mio lavoro. Grazie a tutti per l'interesse e le belle parole ricevute...


	7. Capitolo 4

**Benvenuti nel quarto capitolo della mia storia. Ammetto che scrivo quando voglio, quindi non ci sarà una continuità realistica nella mia storia. Spero che il mio lavoro vi piaccia e auguri per la lettura**

"Oggi è il giorno, oggi avverrà la rapina, siamo pronti ad intercettarli?"

[Affermativo, posso creare un'allarme nella mappa mentale della città, così saprai in anticipo dove colpiranno. Sbloccherò per te la capacità del fulmine così potrai catturarli meglio, basta assorbire nel nucleo magico un po' di elettricità esterna.]

"Ottimo pensiero, con il potere dell'elettricità non avremo alcun problema a catturare quei criminali"

[Ti ricordo anche che oggi è il tuo primo giorno di scuola. Sarà una giornata impegnativa, percui prepariamoci per bene]

"Giusto, oggi è il primo giorno di scuola, me ne stavo quasi per dimenticare."

Dopo essersi preparato, il nostro eroe si avvia per l'istituto della città di Kuoh, pronto per la prima giornata di scuola. Alle porte dell'istituto c'erano molte persone, facendo attenzione a non scontrarsi con nessuno, X si avvia verso la propria aula, che per coincidenza è la stessa classe di Akeno e Issei. Nel mentre che queste vicende accadono, Rias è impegnata con la spartizione dei depliant per le attività demoniache, e nel mentre Rias è impegnata, Sona è impegnata con le attività del corpo studentesco, e sta vedendo i documenti di X in quel preciso istante. Tutto sta procedendo tranquillamente dunque.

_Vicino all'aula_

"A quanto pare oggi verrà un nuovo studente, chissà se è femmina o maschio", disse uno degli studenti maschi della classe

"Spero sia femmina e che sia stupenda", disse Issei

"Speriamo sia maschio e che non sia pervertito come gli altri", disse una ragazza

"Silenzio in classe, devo avvisarvi che il nuovo studente è arrivato. Puoi entrare in classe!", disse l'insegnante della classe

Il nostro eroe si fa avanti ed entra nella classe. Indossa la classica tenuta della scuola, con pantaloni grigi e una giacchetta…

"Wow, che bel ragazzo!", esclamò una ragazza

"Speriamo sia single", esclamò un'altra ragazza

"Oh no, un'altro maschio attraente, non ci voleva", esclamò Issei

In quel frangente, lo sguardo di X si incrociò a quello di Akeno, che era tranquilla in fondo alla classe…

"Che sguardo interessante, sembra che sappia controllare abbastanza bene il proprio potere, anche se lo avverto fin qui...", pensò tra se e se Akeno

Dopo qualche secondo di confusione, il nostro eroe si presenta alla classe, che nel mentre stavano già facendo girare pettegolezzi…

"Mi chiamo Xander, potete chiamarmi come volete tuttavia, a me non dispiace"

"Xander eh? Vatti a sedere dietro a Issei, è l'unico posto libero nell'aula!", disse l'insegnante

"Oh no, Issei finirà per corromperlo, non ci voleva", disse una ragazza

"Va bene, se è l'unico posto libero andrò a sedermi", disse il nostro eroe

X si mise a sedere nel posto assegnato, assorto nei suoi pensieri….

Pensava a quel pomeriggio e alla rapina che sarebbe avvenuta in quella tranquilla cittadina…

"Ehi, Xander giusto? Sono Akeno, dopo vorrei che mi seguissi nel vecchio edificio fuori dalla scuola, non ci metteremo molto. In ricreazione", disse Akeno

"Va bene Akeno, ti seguirò in ricreazione…" disse il nostro eroe

[Molto probabilmente ha capito che possiedi dei poteri, presta molta attenzione, non sappiamo quali sono le loro intenzioni]

"Si, farò attenzione...", disse tra se e se il nostro eroe

Le ore di lezione passarono in fretta e finalmente, in ricreazione….X viene chiamato da Akeno per raggiungerla nell'edificio vecchio dietro alla scuola….

"Quindi è questo il vecchio edificio, mmmh, mi sa di vecchio", disse X

"Si, è questo il nostro edificio dove ci riuniamo, il gruppo dell'Occulto del nostro istituto", disse Akeno

Dopo aver camminato a lungo, raggiunsero una stanza nel secondo piano dell'edificio….

La stanza era molto strana, in stile Vittoriano…..

"Rias, l'ho portato qua come volevi", disse Akeno

"Grazie Akeno, da qui in poi ci penso io a lui", disse Rias

Rias era una ragazza con i capelli rossi e un fisico da urlo, non a caso era definita la ragazza piu' attraente della scuola….

"Benvenuto in questa stanza, qua si riuniscono i membri del gruppo dell'Occulto di questa scuola. Ti abbiamo chiamato perché ci sei sembrato molto interessante e abbiamo avvertito la tua forza sin dal primo momento in cui ti abbiamo visto, ma non capiamo cosa sei, ci puoi dare delucidazioni a riguardo?" disse Rias

[Non dire tutta la verità e non parlare di me, miraccomando. Dobbiamo mantenerci nascosti il piu' a lungo possibile.]

"Mmmh, che cosa sono dici? In primis sono umano, anche se ho capacità da mutaforma, quindi sono in grado di assumere altre forme. Sono in parte Slime, anche se non si direbbe, quindi ho capacità di elusione davvero niente male. E' un piccolo riassunto di quello che sono in grado di fare. Spero vi sia sufficiente" disse X

"Mmm, un mutaforma dunque? Sei umano ma in parte Slime? Non ci aspettavamo una risposta di questo tipo. Pensavamo fossi differente da un'essere umano, il potere che emani è davvero particolare. Comunque, avrai capito subito che noi siamo diversi dagli umani?" disse Rias

"Si, avverto un potere sigillato, siete dissimili dagli umani, che normalmente non possono sopprimere il proprio potere, e da te Rias avverto chaos e distruzione…." disse X

"Capisco, avevi avvertito subito il nostro potere. Va bene, ora è il momento delle presentazioni. Mi chiamo Rias Gremory, e sono una diavolessa. Tutti i membri di questo gruppo sono come me, diavoli. In realtà questo gruppo è una copertura per evitare lo sguardo indiscreto degli umani. Ti diamo il benvenuto nella nostra scuola, anche se non sappiamo per quale motivo ti sei iscritto, spero ti divertirai con noi" disse Rias

"Mmm, capisco, quindi quella è la vostra reale natura, avevo avvertito che non eravate semplici umani, ora capisco tutto. Quindi anche Sona e il suo gruppo sono come voi?" disse X

"Si, anche il loro gruppo è uguale a noi, diavoli. Quindi sei in grado di avvertire il potere delle persone, ti abbiamo sottovalutato." disse Rias

"E' qualcosa di percettibile da lontano, quel potere sigillato è inconfondibile, oscuro e deleterio. Avete una traccia su di voi relativamente facile da distinguere…" disse X

"Nel nostro gruppo comunque ci sono anche Akeno, Koneko Tonjou e Kiba, che al momento non sono presenti. Non volevo farli agitare percui non li ho chiamati qua oggi. Spero non ti dispiaccia."

disse Rias

"No tranquilla, posso capirlo. Apparte questo, devi dire altro o posso andare?" disse X

"No, per il momento può bastare così, ci siamo scambiati abbastanza informazioni, ti chiameremo in futuro. Puoi andartene pure" disse Rias

"Grazie,ci vedremo in futuro. Grazie ancora della gentilezza di avermi spiegato la situazione" disse X allontanandosi dalla stanza….

Dopo aver camminato un po', X riprese le lezioni come se nulla fosse successo. In mente aveva ancora il discorso che aveva fatto con Rias e pensava a quello che doveva fare dopo la scuola…

Dopo un po', le lezioni finirono e venne finalmente il turno del nostro eroe di sgominare la banda che vuole assaltare la banca della città!

"E' arrivato il nostro momento, sbrighiamoci"

[Certamente, vediamo di sgominare questa banda di criminali]

_Alla banca della città, dopo un'ora_

"Siamo pronti per svaligiare questa catapecchia?" disse un ladro

"Si, ricordatevi le maschere per non farci riconoscere…." disse un'altro ladro

Tutto ad un tratto, si avvicinò una persona, era il nostro eroe che aveva preso le sembianze di uno degli scagnozzi sgominati il giorno precedente…

"Tutto apposto per il colpo dunque? Scusate l'assenza del mio collega, non si sentiva bene, non è potuto venire" disse X

"Capiamo, quindi se l'è data a gambe, che codardo!" disse uno dei due ladri

Nel mentre loro parlavano tra di loro, il nostro eroe caricò il proprio potere magico in una mano, con l'intento di colpire uno dei due ladri e andò a segno, mandandolo KO….

"TU, che cosa fai?! Come hai fatto a mandare KO il mio collega, è molto forte?! Ma non la passerai liscia!"disse il ladro estraendo una pistola e sparò al nostro eroe

Tuttavia, il proiettile passò da una parte all'altra del corpo di X senza lasciare segni ne danni….

"No, che cosa sei mostro?! TU non sei il nostro compagno, come fai ad avere le sue sembianze…..AHHHHHHHH" disse il ladro mentre viene colpito da un colpo magico di X e cadde al suolo esanime

"Bene, i mafiosi sono stati sconfitti, ora assorbiamoli così otteniamo nuove informazioni ed identità" disse X

[Ottima idea, così non lasciamo neanche traccie del nostro operato. Scansione della memoria in corso…

Scansione effettuata: I due fanno parte di una gang della città, il cui capo si chiama Suijen. Ci aspetta una lunga lotta contro questi criminali. Sei pronto?]

"Sono nato pronto, sgomineremo questa banda criminale, una persona per volta. Arriviamo Suijen, non avrai scampo!" disse X

Dopo aver sgominato la banda di rapinatori di banche, X si dirige alla banca, carico di soldi e pronto a creare un conto bancario per le sue azioni future. Dopo aver depositato tutti i soldi che aveva guadagnato sgominando gli scagnozzi della banda, si diresse all'Hotel per riposarsi dalla lunga giornata.


End file.
